


Water Guns

by inspiredissue



Category: Spies Are Forever
Genre: Curt Mega - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Owen carvour - Freeform, i wrote this at 1 am, it’s a result of loneliness, theyre so gay, this fandom needs fluff I’m tired of everything being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredissue/pseuds/inspiredissue
Summary: They celebrate their anniversary
Relationships: Owen Cavour/Curt Mega
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Water Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t proofread so have fun

Owen knows 3 things. One, popcorn is one of Satan’s personal inventions. Two, Miami in July is hotter than Chris Hemsworth and Hugh Jackman combined. Three, Curt Mega is the best husband. 

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Owen expects to find a still sleeping Curt next to him. Every morning, Curt is the last one awake and always greets Owen with a tired kiss. It’s their routine. So when Curt’s spot is empty and considerably cold, it’s a surprise (and an admittedly unwelcome one). Rolling onto his back, Owen stares at the ceiling and wonders where his husband could have gone. Was he called into work early? It’s a possibility but one that hurts. The two had promised they would take the day off, it being their first anniversary and everything. So the fact that Curt just left so quickly… 

Owen sighs, throwing the blankets off and standing. No. He refuses to think like this. It was probably an emergency and Curt will probably be back before noon. 

He grabs a random shirt from the floor and pulls it over his head, walking out the kitchen. Still a little tired, the only consistent thought in his mind is how quickly he can brew a pot of coffee. Owen goes to turn on the machine but pauses when he notices the already-full pot. Huh. Curt must have brewed some before he left. As he grabs a mug and pours himself a cup, his mind wanders. It continues to wander as he mixes in creamer and stands by a window, looking out over the sunny Miami streets. His thoughts drift from Curt to their anniversary and back to Curt. It’s not an unusual train of thought; it’s been normal since the day they met. 

“Oh, Owen!” A voice pulls him harshly to the present and makes him turn his head. Curt stands in the doorway of their apartment, wearing a soft smile and a light gray t-shirt with shorts. In his hand is a plastic bag most likely from the dollar store, protruding at strange angles from whatever is inside. He kicks the door closed and walks toward the table, unloading it as Owen joins him. “I was hoping to be back before you woke up but obviously that didn’t happen.” Curt glances up at Owen with a smile - the one that looks softer than a pillow and makes Owen melt every goddamn time - and kisses him quickly. Pulling back, his face goes sour. “Ew. You didn’t put enough cream in your coffee.”   
“I didn’t put half of a bottle in my coffee, no.” Owen rolls his eyes and takes another sip. “I actually like my coffee tasting like coffee.”  
Curt curls his lip as if it’s the most disgusting thing in the universe, making Owen laugh. “Your coffee is almost to the point of being straight cream and nothing else.”   
“I would gladly drink one glass of coffee creamer. Though it’d have to be gay, not straight.”  
“...Curt, I swear to God.”  
Curt laughs (Owen almost melts again. Seriously, how was this man so cute?) 

Directing his attention back to the bag, Curt dumps it all out. Now on the table are two squirt guns, a marshmallow dart shooter and a plastic rose. Curt grabs the plastic rose and tucks it behind Owen’s ear, making sure it’s secure before backing away with a triumphant smile. He then takes a squirt gun, runs to the sink and before Owen can comprehend what’s happening, the front of his shirt is wet. Gasping, he looks at Curt and then grabs the second water gun, ready to continue the fight. 

Owen now knows four things. One, popcorn is one of Satan’s personal inventions. Two, Miami in June is hotter than Chris Hemsworth and Hugh Jackman combined. Three, Curt is the best husband in the universe. Four, water guns make a great anniversary celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be elaborating as to why Owen hates popcorn.


End file.
